marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Ms. Lion (Earth-97161)
| Relatives = May Parker (owner) | Universe = Earth-97161 | BaseOfOperations = Parker Residence, Forest Hills, Queens, New York City; Pet Avengers Mansion, Avengers Mansion, Manhattan, New York City, New York; formerly Central Park, Manhattan, New York City, New York | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Black | Hair = White | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Pet | Education = Trained by Aunt May | Origin = Dog | PlaceOfBirth = Queens, New York City | Creators = Chris Eliopoulos; Ig Guara | First = | Quotation = Pardon me, but art thou not a male?, And thy name is Ms. Lion? | Speaker = Throg | QuoteSource = Lockjaw and the Pet Avengers Vol 1 1 | HistoryText = Ms. Lion is a small white dog who is owned by May Parker, the aunt of Spider-Man. He is male but for some unknown reason he was given the name Ms. Lion. He lived in Queens, New York and apart from his connections to Spider-Man he lived a regular life. Pet Avengers While Mister Fantastic was looking for the Infinity Gems so that they do not fall into the wrong hands, the Mind Gem fell into the mouth of Lockjaw. He decided to form his own team of heroes to find the lost gems. Ms. Lion joined him alongside: Throg, Lockheed, Redwing, and Hairball. Looking for a second gem lead them to the Savage Land, and a T-Rex. Zabu arrived and helped them chase off the dinosaur and was invited to join the team. They sensed the location of the next gem in the past so they transport into the prehistoric past and ran into Devil Dinosaur, who happened to be protecting its nest, which inconveniently is the location of the gem. They managed to distract Devil Dinosaur while Lockjaw and Ms. Lion got the gem. They then transported themselves back to the present, only to appear over the open ocean. They crashed into the ocean, but were saved by Namor's Honor Guard turtles, who agreed to help them find two more of the gems. Unfortunately, being near the den of Giganto, the turtles flee. Hairball finally freaked out about so much water, waking up Giganto, who swallows them. Meanwhile, Ms. Lion found the gems, and they teleported away to the location of the final gem, the White House. The final gem was located in the Bo's collar. Bo took off barking out the front door, and the Pet Avengers followed, only to run headlong into Thanos. He was the previous owner of the Gems when united as the Infinity Gauntlet, intervenes and killed Ms. Lion. The other animals were angered by this act and used the Gems to strand Thanos in an alternate dimension and subsequently revive their comrade. Retrieving the final Gem, the group decided to separate, but not before Throg advised that they now share a psychic link and will reunite if needed. Ms. Lion resurrected by Hairball via the Soul Gem dubs the group the Pet Avengers. Lockjaw presented the Gems to a surprised Reed Richards. Avengers vs. Pet Avengers The Pet Avengers stopped the robbery of a candy store, had some character moments in the park, then telepathically recognized the distress of The Avengers, teleported themselves to Thor, Captain America, and Iron Man only to find they have been turned to frogs. The villain is none other than Fin Fang Foom followed by a legion of dragons who then proceed to swallow whole everyone but Lockheed. The teams were able to escape the dragons only to find all the dragons gone. Suddenly, they gone an emergency message from Commander Steve Rogers about the dragons attacking Xi'an. Arriving in China, Lockheed convinced his friends to help Foom, revealing that the dragons were looking from Makluan eggs. Ms. Lion helped with keeping the Avengers at bay while the dragons located and escaped with their eggs. Throg attempted to explain himself and apologize, but Thor congratulated the Pet Avengers on job well done. | Powers = * Telepathic Link: Thanks to the power of the Mind Gem, the Pet Avengers are all telepathically linked with the other. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Dogs Category:Parker Family Category:Reilly Family Category:Telepaths Category:Time Travelers Category:Formerly Deceased Category:2009 Character Debuts Category:Modern-Age Characters Category:Content Adapted from Other Media Category:Pets